1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the installation of windows and doors, and more specifically it relates to a window and door jamb adjustment system for accurately installing windows and doors and providing for later adjustment of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The installation of doors and windows has been done for years. Conventional methods of installation require the installer to “guess” where the plasterboard will be so the extension jambs of the window/door are substantially flush to the plasterboard. Unfortunately, since the windows/doors are typically installed before the installation of the plasterboard, errors occur resulting in an extension jamb that is not flush to the plasterboard (e.g. extends out or recess from the plasterboard). If the extension jamb extends out from the plasterboard, the installer must typically plane the extension jamb to be flush with the plasterboard and then refinish the extension jamb. If the extension jamb is recessed with respect to the plasterboard, the installer must then adjust the entire window/door to properly align the extension jamb with the plasterboard. In some situations, it is necessary to completely replace the window extension jambs. All of these follow-up processes are time consuming and costly.
In these respects, the window and door jamb adjustment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately installing windows and doors.